


Trophy Wife

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Kronos' Trophy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, D/s, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Mpreg, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, sub!Percy, titan!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years passed since the events of "War Trophy" and the end of the Titan War. Kronos and his council of titans rule over Olympus and Percy Jackson is the perfect consort Kronos could have ever pictured. So to reward the boy, he had allowed quite some leeway with some of the demigods, to appease his queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trophy Wife

Title: Trophy Wife – The World of the Titans

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established relationship, D/s, spanking, explicit intercourse, anal, orgasm denial, mpreg (past), humiliation (mentioned), threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Kronercy

Side Pairings: Oceanus/Tethys, Iapetus/Clymene, Koios/Phoebe, Ethan/Albaster/Nico, Reyna/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Kronos, Nico di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse la Rue, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Calypso, Clymene, Iapetus, Tethys, Oceanus, Asteria, Leto, Phoebe, Koios, Mrs. O'Leary

Own Character : Fora Alexia Jackson

Summary: Sequel to 'War Trophy'. Percy has to face the consequences of being the queen of Olympus and the son of Poseidon, because a very special ability shows itself. How will he cope with the titans, what happened to his friends and how will the newest child of Kronos turn out?

 

**Trophy Wife**

_ The World of the Titans _

 

The sea was mighty, grumbling in reply to her call. The young girl smiled broadly at that reply, closing her eyes to inhale the salty, welcomed scent of her long-time companion.

“Fora! Fora? Princeps Omnes, where on Olympus are you? Where in the world is that girl?”

She blinked her big, golden eyes and turned, her black pigtails whipping back at the fast movement. Her sea-green peplos hung loosely around her small frame, the heavy himation a dark green.

“I'm here, auntie Reyna!”, called the girl loudly.

“I told you she would be around here at the cliffs, Rey. If only you wouldn't always worry so much”, chuckled another voice slightly affectionate.

Golden eyes lit up at that voice and the girl broke into a sprint as the two women came closer. One wore traditional Greek clothes in soft silvery-gray, her long, blonde hair in tight curls. The other had her black hair open, waving in the wind, she was wearing Roman clothes.

“Auntie Annabeth!”, exclaimed the child and run up to the women.

“You're more trouble than your mother”, grunted the daughter of Athena, hugging her.

“Fora Alexia Jackson, how often do I have to tell you to obey us?”, growled the Roman woman next to her with a dark glare, her arms crossed in front of her chest. “You can't just run off like that! Annabeth was worried out of her mind. Such behavior... back at Camp Jupiter, that would have not been tolerated, young lady. You're truly glad your parents are the rulers of Olympus, otherwise I would have you so punished until you'll feel every single muscle in your body!”

Fora wriggled her nose and hid her face between the blonde curls. The two women were her favorite teachers, but Reyna could really scare her sometimes. Most times enough to hide behind her mother's legs and cry until he would send her away. But those mostly resulted in her mommy getting into trouble with her dad. Snuggling some closer to the woman responsible for teacher her about history and strategy, she turned big, golden eyes on Reyna. A strategy that most of the times worked. Because somehow, seeing her consort with a child always made the Roman softer.

“Let's bring you back to your mother. He shall deal with you”, grunted Reyna with a sigh.

The daughter of Bellona observed how the golden eyes of the young titaness sparkled in delight at the prospect of getting to her mother. Reyna had to chuckled at that. If anyone would have told her five years ago that she would one day live on Olympus with the titans and a bunch of Greeks, dating the most fascinating demi-god she had ever met and teaching the princess of Olympus in combat, she would have send them to a madhouse.

But here she was, at the side of the most intriguing being she had ever encountered. A daughter of Minerva. Athena. But nothing how she would have pictured those if possible. No, Annabeth Chase was fierce and strong, a fighter. A daughter of war. Back when the titans had captured the last living Romans and brought them to trial, giving them the choice to either join them or die, she chose life...

 

/flashback\

 

_Reyna had her eyes tightly closed as she knelt in front of the thrones of the Olympians. No, the thrones of the titans. Jason had died in her arms only hours ago, his blood still on her hands. The titans had overrun them. Many were death. And those still alive were now here with her._

“ _Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona. Stand and come to represent your people, praetor.”_

_Gulping hard, she stood and lifted her head. There, right in front of her, were two thrones, formerly belonging to Zeus and Hera. One was occupied by a tall, broad-shouldered blonde with sharp features and deep golden eyes. Lord Kronos. She knew it, even though she had never seen him before. He oozed power and made her shiver in a fear unknown to her. But next to him did not sit Rhea. No, instead there was a teenager, one she had seen before. Percy Jackson, the one that had destroyed Circe's island. He was wearing a very short, blue tunic and his eyes were tinted golden. On either side of them stood five thrones, most likely occupied by the other titans. The king and... his queen?... were seated on the biggest thrones, on a little gallery and slightly separated from the others. To show how much more they were worth. But what surprised her nearly as much as seeing Percy Jackson again was that there were more. More demi-gods. And they were just casually standing around the main thrones. One of them caught Reyna's attention. A girl with blonde curls and such intelligent, gray eyes that they made her shudder. She had seen the blonde before. On Circe's island. Annabeth, if she remembered correctly._

“ _Leader of the Romans?”, whispered Percy curiously, leaning in to Kronos._

“ _The only leader, yes”, nodded Kronos amused. “Her co-praetor is dead. She is responsible for her people. And now she has a tough decision to make. Are you ready to listen, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano?”_

“ _Y—Yes”, nodded the daughter of Bellona slowly._

“ _It's actually quite simple”, hummed the lord thoughtful, rubbing his slightly stubbled chin with one hand while resting his other hand on Percy's knee. “You either live or you die. You can chose to be foolish and stick to your pride. Then we'll be forced to kill you. But my precious consort demanded that I'll give you the chance to join us and live.”_

“ _We take good care of our kind”, interrupted Percy, his hand resting on top of Kronos'. “Our army lives on Olympus. We will treat your wounds, give you a place to live, give you food and water. You can train and you will join our forces. If you decide to fight us, then you won't leave this throne room alive. You're surrounded by the titans and I would hate to see you die. I want this bloodshed to end. Enough have died already. I wish for peace.”_

“ _How do we gain peace by joining the enemy?”, spat Reyna, the fire returning to her eyes._

“ _Because then there would be no fighting anymore”, murmured the golden-green eyed boy and leaned forward a bit. “All the titans wanted was to be free again. To have Olympus back. Now that they have it, now that the gods are gone, who else are we supposed to fight? The mortals are of no interest for us. This means, the only ones who would provoke more bloodshed are you. And now tell me, do you truly want that? You're not that many anymore. The last Romans. Do you really think you stand a chance? Don't you just want to... lay down and finally be at peace?”_

_Reyna averted her eyes to stare down at the tiles. It was true. All she wanted was peace. There was a reason why she had chosen to live at Circe's island all those years ago. Because nothing violent happened there. And even if they would try to fight, they would die._

“ _I... I chose to live. I want for my people to be safe”, declared the daughter of Bellona._

_What mattered now was that the Romans in her care would get to live. The golden-green eyed boy smirked at her bemused and nodded slowly, motioning with his hand for the blonde girl._

“ _The Romans are to be escorted to the infirmary and will be taken care of. Annabeth, I will leave their leader in your care. Keep an eye on her until we can be sure that we can trust her. Show her around, explain everything to her. You're to report everything to me”, ordered Percy._

“ _As you wish, Lord Perseus”, chuckled Annabeth respectfully but still with a playful voice._

_She pushed herself off the throne where she had been leaning against it and walked over to Reyna with a certain sway in her steps that was nearly enchanting to the Roman. Once she reached Reyna, she caught the black-haired woman's arm and led her out of the throne room._

“ _Are you injured?”, was the blonde's first question after the door closed behind them._

“ _No. Not much. Just some minor scratches. I got captured before real harm came to me.”_

“ _That was their aim”, chuckled the Greek girl with sparkling eyes._

“ _Mh?”, asked Reyna with a confused frown._

“ _Percy hated the slaughter. He persuaded Lord Kronos into capturing you mostly unharmed.”_

“ _Percy Jackson”, muttered the daughter of Bellona. “Tell me his tale. Why is he one of them?”_

_Annabeth gave her a soft smile as she led the Roman through the halls and out into a wide garden. It was beautiful. Such a stark contrast to the bloody battlefield she had been until an hour ago. They stopped at a lake where Annabeth slowly set down, motioning for Reyna to do the same. Once they were sitting next to each other, the blonde pulled the Roman's hands into her lap, causing Reyna to blush just the faintest bit. Until she noticed that Annabeth was just undoing her bonds._

“ _Percy is not a traitor, if that's what you're thinking”, murmured the blonde softly before pausing for a second. “I should probably introduce myself before we get to that. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I've fought at Percy's side for years now.”_

_Reyna frowned. The Greek form of Minerva had children? And such fierce once at that. The spirit of war was burning behind those stunning storm-gray eyes. This was quite the surprise. The daughter Bellona stored that information for later interrogation._

“ _What makes you say he's not a traitor? I just saw him sitting on Lady Juno's throne, next to the titan lord, giving orders like he is one of them. And seeing his eyes... he **is** one of them.”_

“ _He is the son of Poseidon”, whispered Annabeth and turned to look out at the lake. “We thought he could be the one. The rescuer of Olympus. But... How can you expect a barely sixteen years old kid to rescue the world? We... We got captured... The titans separated us from him... We got locked into the dungeon and Lord Kronos took Percy with him. He... raped him. I know Percy tells us this with a light attitude and with a certain spark in his eyes, but it doesn't change the fact that Kronos had forced him. And then he gave Percy a choice. To either become his consort willingly, or by force. Kronos had promised to spare us if Percy agreed. Percy became a titan to save his friends.”_

_Reyna nodded slowly, her eyes following Annabeth's over the water. So Percy had become a titan to save the ones he cherished. The daughter of Bellona frowned slightly._

 

/flashback|end\

 

Reyna sighed, shaking her head as the old memories overwhelmed her. It had been hard at first, adapting to living with the titans. But the Greeks were a great help. Especially Annabeth. Nothing had ever been so good to her as the beautiful daughter of Athena.

“Where is mommy? You think he will play with me some?”, murmured Fora and yawned.

“If he is not too busy playing with your father”, chuckled the daughter of Bellona amused.

“Shush it, Rey”, warned Annabeth with a glare.

The three females were short of entering the palace as the sight of Reyna's best friend stopped her dead in her tracks. The third daughter of war, Clarisse la Rue, was sitting on the stairs, chatting away with her Greek best friend, the daughter of Aphrodite. Silena was sitting on Beckendorf's lap, her boyfriend busy chatting away with Chris. Both couples were enjoying each other's company and the warmth of the first rays of spring sun. The brunette turned and grinned at them.

“Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Chase! You coming to join us?”, asked the daughter of Ares.

“We have no time for idle chit-chat”, grunted the Roman annoyed. “We have to drop this spoiled young lady off at her parents'. Don't you have to do anything?”

“Well, suppose I do have a bunch of demi-gods to teach”, sighed Charles and stood. “Though not alone. You have any idea where Alabaster is?”

“Right. I need Nico. How about we go and look for that horny threesome?”, snickered Clarisse.

“Oh my, I'm glad I have nothing to do”, chuckled Silena amused and stood, hugging the daughter of Ares shortly. “Have fun at work. I have an appointment with some of the titanesses.”

“Yeah. I should be checking if Travis and Connor are doing stupid things again”, nodded Chris, also getting up. “I'll be accompanying you too. Maybe I'll find them.”

“I start to feel like on a school trip”, snorted Reyna and shook her head.

“What? The more, the merrier”, chuckled her girlfriend next to her. “Besides, our chances of finding who we need are higher if we have more eyes to look out.”

“True, love”, nodded the daughter of Bellona.

“How was training? Did the little rascal behave?”, smirked Clarisse, ruffling Fora's hair.

“I never behave! I'm a princess, I don't have to behave!”, yelped the girl, sticking her tongue out.

“Don' let your father hear that”, snorted Chris, his fingers linked with his girlfriend's.

Fora yelped again and hid her face between the blonde locks of Annabeth once more. She loved her mommy very, very much, but her father scared her sometimes a bit. He could be so angry and scary. But mommy had promised her that her daddy would never ever hurt her, not as long as her mommy was there with them. And she knew that was right, but sometimes, only sometimes, he seemed just too... old and too powerful.

“Now, don't scare the child”, chided Silena with a disapproving glare.

“What is up with the lot of you?”, snorted a voice somewhere to their left.

They were on their way through the halls, all curiously turning to the source of the voice to find three people laying on a heap of cushions. It wasn't hard to figure what they had been doing not all that long ago. Annabeth rolled her eyes at that and walked up to the room.

“We've been looking for you. Well, not only for you, but also”, said the blonde. “Get up.”

The freckled brunette boy sighed irritated as he stood, helping his two black-haired lovers up too. Ethan and Nico followed Alabaster out of the room to get to their friends.

“You, freckles, will go with Charles. That's an order. No skipping on training”, warned Clarisse irritated. “I'll be borrowing Nakamura and Avila Ramírez-Arellano. Have a bunch of no-goods to train too.”

“My pleasure”, grunted Ethan, not sounding very convincing.

He turned a last time to place a chaste kiss on Nico's mouth before heading off with Reyna and Clarisse, closely followed by the son of Hecate and the son of Hephaestus. Chris too ran behind them, figuring that his best shot at finding the Stolls would be with the brats since the two older tricksters enjoyed teasing the younger ones. Leaving Nico, Annabeth, Fora Alexia and Silena alone.

“I am always fascinated how your love blooms, even in the depths of the underworld”, noted the daughter of Aphrodite with a fond smile. “Though I would approve of you being more modest.”

“I'm a titan, I can fuck in every room of Olympus that I want”, shrugged Nico bored.

“Nico, language”, warned Annabeth, blushing and staring down at Fora.

The Titan of Death smirked at her and leaned in to ruffle the child's hair. It had paid off to leave his father's side. Back then, back during the war, his father had wanted him to become the child of the prophecy, even risking Percy's death. Which had kind of had driven him and the son of Poseidon apart. Without Percy and very angry at his father, he had run off...

 

/flashback\

 

“ _Someone as cute as you shouldn't look so deadly and grumpy.”_

“ _I'm not cute”, growled Nico, snapping his fingers to raise two zombies._

_He slowly turned to find a freckled boy being held by his zombies. Running away in the middle of war was not a clever thing, but he was far from defenseless. The boy chuckled amused._

“ _Alabaster Torrington, son of Hecate”, introduced the freckled brunette himself. “And you must be the infamous son of Hades, if my deduction skills don't fail me. Far more interesting than that three-times-cursed son of Poseidon, I'd say. And cuter.”_

“ _For the last time, I'm not cute”, growled the Italian annoyed. “And you must have a death wish to walk up to me all on your own.”_

“ _Well”, smirked Alabaster and looked him up and down. “Seeing you like that... yeah, it certainly makes me wish for death. Preferably naked and widely spread on my bed.”_

_Nico's ears burned in embarrassment. What was wrong with that guy? He wanted his zombies to just tear that idiot apart. But it kind of was a handsome idiot. And he didn't remember anyone ever showing real interest in him. Everybody was always so fixated on Percy, not that he could blame them. The brunette smirked at him knowingly._

“ _You know I could tear you apart with one simple command”, growled Nico._

“ _How about you'd rather come with me?”, offered the son of Hecate, losing his playfulness. “I know what you've been through. You lost your mother to Zeus' wrath, you lost your sister, because she joined a goddess, who had failed to protect her. You lost everyone you knew because your great dad decided to hide you away in a place without time until you were of need for him. Join the titans. Even out all the wrongs the gods did to you.”_

_Nico stayed silent for a moment, averting his eyes. It was true, the gods had never helped him before. And he had no afflictions with camp. The only reason he had helped was Percy. And Percy was currently busy being angry at him, even though it wasn't his fault._

“ _What's in for me?”, grunted Nico, his eyes hardening._

“ _You'd be on the victorious side, for one”, chuckled Alabaster amused. “We have an army and the titans and the monsters. You really think the gods stand a chance? The ones that can't even work together properly? Join our side and live. It would be a waste to see a cutey like you die.”_

“ _Call me cute one more time and I will break your nose”, warned the son of Hades._

“ _I have this boyfriend, I think you met him, his name is Ethan Nakamura”, continued the brunette, not minding Nico at all. “He told me about you. But I didn't think you're really that... interesting.”_

“ _Better than cute”, muttered Nico annoyed._

“ _And if you'll be well-behaved, perhaps we'd get to that widely spread in my bed part”, smirked the taller demi-god with a wink. “I'm sure Ethan would approve.”_

 

/flashback|end\

 

Not that he had just jumped into bed with them. No. He had effectively broken Alabaster's nose that day. And he had joined the titans, not seeing why he should stay at the gods' side. Which had, in the end, earned him titanship himself. But that was more or less thanks to Percy. After the son of Poseidon had become a titan, Kronos' consort nonetheless, he had voted to give the underworld to Nico. With Oceanus and Tethys ruling over the sea and Kronos and Percy ruling over Olympus, the titan lord spend some time contemplating this idea. In the end, as a reward for Nico's help, he agreed. But he was not trusting Nico enough to send him alone. So he send Ethan and Alabaster down too, to keep an eye on the son of Hades. At first, this had annoyed Nico immensely. But with the time he had learned to arrange himself with the couple. Until, one drunk night, he had ended up in their bed. And the following night, though this time less drunk. Until it became normal for them.

“Uncle Nico, can I come visit you on the weekend?”, asked Fora with big, begging eyes.

“You'll have to ask your uncle Ethan for that”, chuckled the son of Hades.

He enjoyed having the girl down in the underworld, but Ethan always got annoyed since that disturbed their sex-time. Nico rolled his eyes at that thought.

“Ah, here we are. They have to be in the throne room, I think we've already walked through the whole palace”, grunted Annabeth and slowly opened the heavy golden doors.

“Hey, guys. Do you want something from Percy too?”, asked a well-known voice.

Fora yelped and wriggled out of Annabeth's grip to run over to her favorite uncle. “Uncle Grover!”

The satyr just had enough time to catch her as she threw herself at him. Slightly behind Grover were Rachel and Calypso, chatting about their day. Silena, Nico and Annabeth greeted their friends.

“We only want to get rid of his daughter”, grunted Nico slowly. “Well, and I wanted to talk to Iapetus and Oceanus about something important.”

“Aw, are you grumpy because you can't spend more alone time with your lover boys?”, snickered the red-haired girl amused. “You're nearly as bad as Percy.”

Annabeth chuckled slightly and opened the door completely. It seemed the gathering of titans was already over, most titans had either already left or were in the act of leaving through the window-doors into the garden. Percy and Kronos were still sitting on their main thrones, the lord having one arm wrapped around his consort's waist, caressing his thigh. Percy was animatedly talking to the family of the sea, while Kronos was engaged in a conversation with Koios and his family.

“Mommy, mommy, mommy!”, exclaimed Fora Alexia and interrupted the older titans.

She freed herself from Grover's grasp to run up to the thrones and crawl onto her mother's lap. The son of Poseidon smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl.

“Aren't you supposed to train with Reyna and Annabeth?”, asked Percy softly.

“Yes, but I don't want to”, whined the princess.

She buried her face in the crook of her mother's neck. The son of Poseidon sighed.

“She is more stubborn that you are, Perseus”, chuckled Clymene amused.

“The wild, untamed stubbornness of the sea”, commented her husband Iapetus.

“Oh, I remember when Clymene was your age”, grunted Oceanus and shook his head.

“Really?”, asked Calypso curiously as she walked up to her grandparents and great-grandparents.

“Oh yes, your grandmother was a wild thing, always running around, doing mischief”, chuckled Tethys amused, her fingers linked with her husband's. “She played so many tricks on our aunt.”

“Oh, hush it, mother”, grunted Clymene with a slight blush.

“How about we move this conversation to the spa?”, smiled Silena with a wink.

“Oh, brilliant idea, my dear”, agreed Tethys and stood, followed by Clymene and Calypso.

“Ladies? Are you going to join us?”, wanted Clymene to know.

The family of sight on the other side of the royal couple looked up and blinked a few times.

“Oh! Rachel! You're here, that is brilliant”, smiled Asteria excitedly.

She looked over at her mother, who had a thoughtful look on her face. “My, how inconvenient. I would love to go to the spa, but the meeting... Oh my...”

“Well, we could go and talk there, right, mother?”, asked the titaness of prophecy with begging eyes. “I'm sure Rachel wouldn't mind. Would you, Rach?”  
The oracle sighed, standing slightly behind Annabeth and Silena. Her green eyes wandered over from Lady Phoebe to Lady Asteria, sighing once again, shaking her head.

“Fine by me”, nodded the ginger reluctantly.

“Wonderful!”, exclaimed Silena with a broad smile. “Annabeth?”

“No. Not happening”, snorted the daughter of Athena and shook her head. “Lord Koios?”

“Ah, yes, yes”, nodded Phoebe's husband and stood slowly. “There were some lost pieces from the library of Alexandria that I found while cleaning up.”

“That is great news”, exclaimed the blonde girl with sparkling eyes.

“Would you like to join us, Leto?”, asked Koios his other daughter.

“No, father”, declined the titaness of motherhood. “I'd rather go to the spa with the girls.”

“Ah, but I thought we'd take a walk together!”, pouted Percy with a frown.

“The way I see it”, smirked Silena knowingly. “I think it's better if Leto comes with us. I think your husband has quite different plans with you than taking a walk.”

Percy blinked confused and turned to look into the very lust clouded golden eyes of his king and master. The grip on his thigh tightened and he blushed furiously.

“Yes, I think you're right, Silly”, agreed the son of Poseidon slowly.

“What? No!”, exclaimed his daughter on his lap with a pout. “Mommy, you have to play with me now and not with daddy! That's unfair!”

“This child”, growled Kronos irritated and shook his head.

“She just wants your consort's attention just as much as you do”, chuckled Iapetus.

“Lord Iapetus, Lord Oceanus? Do you have a moment?”, asked Nico a bit impatiently. “I would like to take a leave before Lord Kronos rips Percy's clothes off.”

“Very wise words, my boy”, agreed the titan of the ocean and stood to follow him.

Silena was the first to leave, together with Tethys, Clymene, Calypso, Rachel, Phoebe, Asteria and Leto, discussing the newest fashion trends on earth. The next to leave were Nico, Oceanus and Iapetus, talking about new security measures for Tartarus and the gods.

“See you later, Percy”, chuckled Annabeth as she left with Koios. “Come over to my place later, if you still can walk, that is.”

Percy blushed furiously and glared at the back of her head. The last one remaining in the throne room with him and his family was his best friend Grover. The satyr looked a bit amused.

“Mommy, I want to play”, whined Fora and cuddled closer to Percy.

The son of Poseidon sighed and looked down at the child. She had his black, soft hair and her golden eyes held specks of sea-green too. Four years now. She was four years old.

“Grover? Would you take her with you and play with her and Mrs. O'Leary a bit?”

“Of course, Perce”, chuckled the satyr. “Come on, you two.”

The mighty hell-hound, laying curled together to the king's and the queen's feet yawned and yelped before running off, closely followed by a very giddy princess. Percy shook his head.

He still remembered the panic that had gripped his heart when he had discovered his pregnancy...

 

/flashback\

 

_Percy tried to breath. But that seemed a harder task than ever before. It had been the third morning in a row that he had kissed the toilet. His hand slowly wandered down to his midsection. He had gained weight. At first, he had blamed the titan cooks for that. The food on Olympus truly was delicious. But when he had barked at his master last night, which had earned him a very painful (but equally enjoyable) punishment, he started to consider that maybe he was having mood swings._

_His deduction skills weren't the best, but even he knew what all those clues were pointing at._

“ _Uh... L... Leto, do you think we can talk for a moment?”, whispered Percy softly._

_The titaness looked up from her conversation with Silena. Both females frowned at him._

“ _Are you alright, Percy?”, asked the daughter of Aphrodite worried._

“ _Sure”, smiled the son of Poseidon strained, turning to Leto. “Yes?”_

“ _Of course, my queen”, nodded the titaness and stood._

_Percy blushed slightly, still a little unused to being called that. He had been Kronos'... plaything, consort and queen for about three months now. And having all the titans and demi-gods and satyrs and nymphs call him Lord Perseus, or in some cases Lady Perseus to tease him, or queen. The titaness was very beautiful, her bright eyes boring into his very soul. They walked out of the palace together, into the beautiful garden. Nymphs giggled all around them, shunning away slightly to give the two titans some space. They spend their time in silence, until they reached the lake._

“ _Is something the matter, my queen?”, asked Leto curiously._

“ _I... You're the titaness of motherhood”, started Percy slowly, fidgeting with his way too short tunic._

“ _I am”, nodded the silvery white haired female, blinking a few times in realization. “Is it because of your pregnancy that you want to talk to me?”_

_Wide sea-green eyes with a golden rim stared at her. “So... I'm really pregnant...?”_

“ _Oh”, muttered Leto surprised. “You didn't know? Yes. Yes, you are pregnant. I have been seeing your glow for weeks now. How can you not have known?”_

“ _I'm a boy!”, exclaimed the son of Poseidon a bit irritated._

“ _You're a child of the sea”, chuckled Leto amused. “The life bearing sea.”_

“ _I'm... I'm pregnant...”, whispered the ruler, wrapping his arms around his midsection._

_He averted his eyes, his head hung low, his form trembling. Leto next to him frowned._

“ _Are you alright, my queen?”, asked the titaness worried. “Shall I go and fetch the king?”_

“ _No! No, no, no, no, no!” Percy shook his head vigorously. “Don't!”_

“ _Why not?”, frowned Leto confused._

“ _You're a titan! You should know the old tales!”, hissed the son of Poseidon._

_The titaness still looked very confused. “I'm sorry, my queen, but you seem very upset. I think I will go and get the king, he will know what to do.”_

“ _He will **eat** the baby!”, screamed Percy, lifting his head._

_Tears were streaming down his cheeks and Leto understood. “Oh. Oh, but...”_

“ _No 'but'!”, growled the son of Poseidon, his body shaking with his tears._

“ _What's the matter?”, growled a dark voice behind them._

_Percy's eyes widened, the trembling got even worse and he started to feel as if he would never be able to stop crying again. He could hear the steps behind him coming closer, he saw how Leto stiffened with wide eyes, most likely in fear._

“ _L-Lord Kronos”, nodded Leto slowly. “I just wanted to get you...”_

“ _I would think so”, growled Kronos, wrapping one arm possessively around Percy. “What makes you cry, my pet? If she did something wrong, I will-”_

“ _No, she didn't”, interrupted Percy hastily and tried to rub his tears away._

“ _Then why are you crying?”, asked the king a bit confused._

_The former Sea Prince turned slightly to look up at his handsome master. There was concern in those golden eyes, making Percy's heart flutter. The strong arms held him close._

“ _He seems concerned about the pregnancy, fearing you will eat your children”, replied Leto._

_Sea-green eyes widened even more. How could Leto say that so casually?! Though his master only chuckled amused in reply, tightening his grip on Percy some more._

“ _So that's the case”, nodded Kronos. “Very well. You can go, Leto. My consort and I have important things to discuss and I think your mother had been looking for you.”_

“ _Yes, my king”, nodded the titaness and left again._

“ _I... I... I...”, muttered Percy in fear, hiding his face in Kronos' chest._

“ _You're afraid. Of me”, stated Kronos in a neutral voice._

“ _You ate your children before!”, yelped the son of Poseidon desperately._

“ _Because there had been a prophecy that my child would kill me. And he did”, chuckled the lord, one hand grasping Percy's face to force him to look at Kronos. “But I don't see any prophecy this time. I wanted you as my consort. To rule beside me, to please me and to carry my heirs.”_

“ _So... You... You won't eat our baby?”, whispered Percy unsure._

“ _What good did it do me the last time?”, grunted Kronos, rolling his eyes. “No, I won't. I promise.”_

 

/flashback|end\

 

And he stood true to his words. Kronos was a strict father, yes, but he had not even once tried to eat Fora Alexia. For what Percy was very grateful. He yelped as he was harshly pulled out of his thoughts, finding himself sprawled over his master's lap. What had pulled him out of his thoughts so harshly was Kronos' hand, coming down on his ass hard.

“You disobedient, little thing”, growled the king. “How often do I have to tell you to not be so soft with our daughter? If she runs away from training, she doesn't need to get a treat for it!”

“Ouch”, whimpered Percy, biting his lips. “I'm sorry, master, but... with those big, begging eyes...”

“Those she inherited from her mother”, grunted Kronos displeased, hitting the teen's butt even harder. “So it's not an excuse. You have those eyes too and I still can deny you.”

The son of Poseidon really had to bite his tongue to refrain from laughing. The titan _never_ denied him. His mom and Paul had their very own island, with nymphs to work for them, not having to do anything if they didn't want to. Tyson was living in the underwater palace with the family of the sea. Percy's friends were very much alive and living on Olympus with him. There was not a single wish the titan lord would ever deny him. An unexpectedly hard hit interrupted his thoughts again.

“My master”, gasped the queen. “Please, no more, I can't take it.”

That much was true. His ass still burned from the spanking he had received earlier because he had sneaked out for a pick-nick with the girls instead of waking the lord the way it should be. With his ass sliding up and down the older titan's morning erection. Since he had not been woken up in this pleasant way, Kronos had been very cranky all morning. So when the main titans had been gathering for the weekly meeting this forenoon, the first time Percy had seen his master today, he had of course first received his well-deserved punishment. At first this had always been very embarrassing for the former Sea Prince, but after five years he had gotten used to being spanked or even taken in front of the other titans. It was Kronos' way of showing his power. And the king really hated getting bored. So whenever the topic of the day's discussion started to bore him, he ordered Percy to either put his mouth to good use or, when extremely horny, to ride the titan lord. And by now, this even turned the son of Poseidon really on. The wolf-whistles from the titans, the giggling from the titanesses, while he had the thick hardness of his master within him. And being publicly punished was kind of hot for him too, perhaps the reason he had sneaked out this morning.

“You say you can't take it anymore?”, snorted Kronos. “You're growing weak. I think I haven't punished you often enough these days. Perhaps it's time to establish your morning spanking again.”

“Oh yes please, master”, begged Percy breathlessly, his eyes sparkling in want.

“Very well”, nodded the king pleased. “You will be spanked every morning, when my siblings come to discuss the day's business with us, so they can see what a disobedient slut you are.”

“Yes, master, yes, punish your naughty pet”, agreed the son of Poseidon and licked his lips.

“Good. That's enough for now. Sit up and ride me, show me what a slut you really are.”

Percy grinned broadly and sat up. This was probably the best thing about the tunics. It was easy to push them out of the way and have some fun. His master's thick, meaty cock already stood to attention, making Percy's mouth water. He grabbed his cheeks to pull them apart, hissing in pain as he had to touch the heated, wound and sensitive flesh. He couldn't wait for his morning spanking tomorrow! Slowly lowering himself down onto the waiting shaft, he moaned in ecstasy. He was still loose from when his master had bend him over the strategy table half an hour early and fucked him mercilessly while debating on security for Tartarus with his brothers. And his master's cum was still the best lube he could possibly imagine.

“Oh yes”, moaned Percy, throwing his head back. “I love your wonderful cock so much!”

“I know”, chuckled Kronos amused, resting his hands on his boy's thighs. “Your ass is so hungry for my meat. Even after all these years.”

“Always, my master, always”, gasped the queen as he rode the king's cock with fast, harsh movements. “I will always yearn for your cock, please never deny it to me!”

“I wouldn't dream of that”, snorted the blonde. “How could I deny such an exquisite ass?”

Percy whimpered, averting his position to hit his own prostate as often as possible, his fingers clawed into Kronos' sandy blonde hair. The older titan crushed their lips together in a hot kiss.

“Please, master”, whined the son of Poseidon against the rough lips. “Please... let me come...”

“No, my little slut”, smirked Kronos wickedly. “You didn't let me come this morning, denying me your wonderful hole as a wake-up call. I told you, you are not allowed to come today. You will please me with that tight ass of yours, but you will not have the pleasure of an orgasm.”

Percy whimpered again. He hated that cock-ring. Really, it was probably the only thing he truly hated. Because it always made him so achingly hard when his master spanked him and even more so when his master fucked him. But not being allowed to come...? He gave a strangled gasp as the king came within him, filling him with his hot seed. It made him want to come too.

“Master”, whimpered the Sea Prince with begging eyes, rubbing his head against Kronos' neck.

“No”, growled Kronos firmly, gripping Percy's waist hard to keep him in place, impaled on the slowly softening cock. “Naughty sluts that think they can just run around without their master's permission, not pleasing their master the way they should, don't get any release.”

“O... Of course, master”, sighed Percy and bit his lips.

Okay, so perhaps there was one thing Kronos was very capable of denying him. And even though he hated it, he also kind of loved it. Loved the control his master had over him. Loved the feeling of completely belonging to the king. Kronos cradled him in his arms, shifting him so Percy rested with his head against the muscular chest, sea-green eyes closing slowly.

“When I first impregnated you, I feared you would turn soft”, growled Kronos softly, caressing his hair. “Becoming a dedicated mother, shunning the dirty deeds. But you are just too perfect to be true, Perseus. You are a very dedicated mother. Even though you spoil her too much. But you never fail to serve me in every way possible. You're the perfect wife. My trophy wife.”

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
